Never Say Never
by Nytshayd
Summary: Saying Never is Taboo.May,Misty and Dawn should have known .Contestshipping,Pokeshipping,Ikarishipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hi ! This is my first fanfic and I hope its interesting. I just wanted to start with one-shots before moving on to larger stories so Ciao !

Disclaimer: Pokémon Belongs To Satoshi Taijiri .The plot though, belongs to me.

May's POV

May Maple sighed as she trudged through the swamp near Sunnyshore City. The Fog was getting thicker by the moment and the last thing she needed was to miss the contest.

"This Fogs never going to end!"She groaned, her normally sweet voice sounding horrible.

"_It's going to be fine_."Her Blaziken's voice normally calmed her down but this situation was an exception.

"I repeat Blaziken, This Swamp and Fog will end when I meet up with Drew and he says that he loves me which will _never _happen!

She noticed Blaziken giving her a strange look. "_When did I mention Drew?"_

Her mouth went dry "Oh Blaziken look!"

As she pointed at an imaginary object, she tripped and fell into _someone's _strong arms.

"Finally fallen for me May?"

Dawn's POV

"Ash, we are not hosting a party in honor of Pikachu!"

"But Misty!"

"They're they are going at it again."

"Do they ever stop?"

Dawn Berlitz and Brock Slate watched as Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum started arguing again. They'd argue about the silliest reasons, even whether the moon tasted green! Hello, tasted _green._ How the color be _tasted_?

" Misty come on, we've got to talk ."

Grabbing her arm Dawn pulled Misty away to a safe corner

"Misty, I'm going to be frank. Go and kiss Ash."

"What??"

"I said go and kiss Ash"

A mischievous glint came into the cerulean gym leader's eyes.

"Only if you go and kiss Paul."

"Why don't you both go and kiss them right now?"Brock snickered beside them.

"What !" They shouted together. " I will _never _do that !"

"Hn .Do What?"

Misty's POV

I Watched as an violet haired guy approached Dawn .Paul. I could feel a smile threatening to show. Poor Dawn

This Is The End Of The First Chapter .Hurrrrrrrrrrrah

-Mia Tenshi.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. I'm back to update. I originally planned for this to be a one-shot but it got out of hand.

My sincerest thanks to earlymorninglight12 for her awesome review. I doubt that I would continue my stories if it wasn't for her.

Anyhow onto the story!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon Drew and May would make a more frequent visit to the series. So Of course I don't own Pokémon.

"I hate you" May was fuming. How dare he come and interrupt her talk with Blaziken .He slowly helped her get back onto her feet smirking that annoying, arrogant ,proud ,conceited ,sexy ,mischievous …… sexy smirk?!?! I've got to get out of here!

"You could say thank you, you know. I just saved you from getting all muddy."His emerald eyes were calm and teasing. She could have punched him right then and there.

"I didn't ask to be saved"

"You don't have to"

"Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to see my rival"

"Nothing else?"

She suddenly felt a rose being pushed into her hand. Smooth red petals and a soft velvet stem. Beautiful like always.

"Another rose for Beautifly?"

"Not this time."

" What ?!?! Drew wha-"

She was interrupted not by a voice but lips. Soft lips that could belong to only one person. Drew.

"Goodbye May "He left a confused and overwhelmed female there unable to conjure any words.

Mays hand closed around a piece of paper tied to the rose

_I love you, May_

She looked in the direction where Drew left. "Bye Drew, take care. And thank you for _everything_!!"

She looked at Blaziken who was flustered from watching the kiss between her and Drew

"Well Blaziken, it seems that were getting out of this swamp. Let's Go!"With renewed vigor and spirit she marched off into the fog

And somewhere in the distance a chartreuse haired boy walked out of the swamp with a smile on his face.

_Till we meet again_

-------------------------------------------- Mia Tenshi ---------------------------------------------------------------

Misty quietly slipped away as Paul approached Dawn. She was sure that he liked Dawn, Wasn't it obvious?

She thought about her problems .kissing Ash? She should be grossed out but for some reason it felt… strangely appealing.

"Hey Misty "She turned to face the cause of her problems, Ash.

"What is it Ash?"

"I just wanted to tell, sorry"

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you"

And then they're lips met in complete harmony

"No more unnecessary fights "Ash said holding out his pinky and looking at her expectantly.

"Pinky promise"

------------------------------------------ Mia Tenshi ----------------------------------------------------------------

"Paul"

"Troublesome"

"What do you want?"

"What were you never going to do?"

"This"

She grabbed his collar and pulled him toward her, crushing their lips together. His lips were rough and they ignited a flame inside her. She broke away breathing heavily

"I like you Paul."

"He lowered his lips to her ear. "Love you too troublesome"

------------------------------------------------------- Mia Tenshi----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Girls"

Misty May and Dawn were out in Sunnyshore city having some girl time. Even if they liked different things they could always get along with each other.

"So nice to see you May .You too Dawn"

But Dawn wasn't looking at them. "Girls, look there"

They noticed a girl crying .It was probably about some boy.

"Let's see what's going on."May suggested

"Hey what's Wrong?"

The crying girl looked up. She must have guessed that she could trust them because she said

"Ben will _never_ like me .I'm too ugly!"

Dawn bent down and asked "What's your name"

"Lina"

"Well Lina" Misty started "We've got one piece of advice" May and Dawn joined in

"Never Say Never"

----------------------------------------------- Mia Tenshi -------------------------------------------------------------

Finally! It's over. I hope you like it. Please review, it would be a big help.

Mia Tenshi


End file.
